


I Am Part of Your Family

by ilovemiax



Series: I Think There's a Flaw in my Code [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's a fluffier story this time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Simon & Markus have two dogs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: After all is said and done things are starting to look up. However, Simon is worried that Markus will eventually grow tired of him. After all, who wants damaged goods?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a two chapter ending to the most stressful fic I've ever written. I hope y'all enjoy this! It's more angst but there's going to be some fluff and smut as well ;)

The car ride home was eerily silent. Simon refused to say a single word since leaving the prison. He simply let Markus take his hand and guide him to the car. It was times like this where Markus wished Simon still had his LED, just to clue him in on what his boyfriend was thinking. Despite how well Markus knew Simon, he wasn’t sure what was going on in his head. After the near self-destruction in the prison, Markus was terrified that he’d been right. He didn’t want Simon to regress back into his dangerous coping methods.

The one thing about Simon that confused Markus the most was that he didn’t even try to kill himself in the prison. Markus had watched in terror as his stress levels spiked to 100% before dropping down to 50% in less than a minute. What had happened? What had gone through Simon’s head at the time? Markus wanted to ask but knew it wasn’t the right time. Later, he decided, after Simon’s nap.

Hank pulled up to the Manfred house and Simon let go of Markus’ hand. “I’m going to take a nap,” he said simply and left them in the driveway without waiting for Markus’ reply. The implied, “don’t follow me” was strong enough. Markus would check on him later anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Connor apologized with the most mournful expression Markus had ever seen.

The RK200 shook his head and walked Connor and Hank to the front door, “Don’t be. Wasn’t your fault.”

 _“Alarm Disabled. Welcome Home, Markus.”_ The door greeted them and shut when they passed into the house.

 

Simon crashed on the bed taking deep steadying breaths. Today had been so stressful, but at least he wasn’t feeling like shit. Not the way he used to. Yes, Francis had tried to get back into his head but he’d been prepared for that. And it worked. He spoke his mind (mostly anyway) and stopped himself from self-destructing. In a way, Simon was a little proud of himself. This was proof, he told himself, that he was getting better. He was going to be okay.

Minor padded over softly and leapt up onto the bed settling herself on top of Simon. The pressure felt good, comforting and soothed any anxiety he had leftover. For a while Simon just wanted to relax before going downstairs to speak with Markus. He knew his boyfriend was probably over his head worrying about him, so he wanted to ease that a bit. Simon wanted to show Markus his progress and show him that everything would be alright.

 

Hank excused himself to say hello to Carl and left Connor and Markus in the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

It amused Connor just how human Markus seemed. Androids didn’t have the need to eat or drink, yet here he was offering it like he was human. Connor knew breakfasts with Carl were one of Markus’ favorite things to do (as Simon had once told him) but it wasn’t until then that realized the extent of Markus’ efforts to integrate himself into a human lifestyle. Either that, or he suspected that it was Carl’s own efforts at showing Markus he was alive. Just because he didn’t need to didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy the pleasures of something so simple.

“Pretzels?” Connor suggested having never tried the salty snack he’d seen Hank (and other drunk people) eat in bars.

Markus nodded and dug around the cabinets until he produced a bag of pretzels and two cans of ginger ale. He opened the bag and passed the drink to Connor.

“You don’t seem okay,” Connor finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

“This is just…” Markus frowned unsure of how to express himself, “inconvenient timing. Simon was doing so well and now I’m not so sure. He’s in so much pain and I’m scared that I’m not doing enough to help him. Or that whatever I am doing isn’t helping him. I love him so much and it scares me that I might lose him. Connor, I don’t want to lose him. I can’t.”

“You won’t lose him,” Connor encouraged, “Simon loves you. He knows that you’re doing your best. You prove that every single day. I see it in the way he looks at you or when he holds your hand whenever he’s stressed.”

Markus nodded staying silent for awhile. His thoughts were raging with worry over Simon. He knew that he would never stop worrying about Simon but this time it felt different than before. They had just gotten to the point where Simon could openly and freely talk to Markus about whatever he was feeling and whatever thoughts was going on inside his head. But now, it was like before. Where Markus was unsure, and scared of what might happen. He longed to charge upstairs and wrap Simon in a blanket and tell him that he would be okay. But now wasn’t the right time. He knew that Simon needed a little space and besides if anything were to happen, Major and Minor were trained to come get him.

 

Simon figured he’d had long enough to cool down and wanted to go downstairs to see Markus. Briefly, he wondered if Hank and Connor had stayed. They probably did just to make sure he was okay. It warmed Simon’s heart to know that he had friends who cared and looked after his wellbeing. After being Jericho’s unofficial leader for so long (before Markus arrived of course) taking care of others just came naturally to him. He supposed it was the PL600 in him, but he’d also known other PL600s who weren’t as receptive to their domestic/caretaker ‘instincts’ and preferred to do other things.

Looking after others had become his distraction and his safe haven during his times at Jericho. It helped him to forget his past and focus on anyone but himself. So it felt odd now that there were others who looked after him. It was something that Simon wasn’t sure he would ever get used to.

His thoughts immediately flickered to Markus whom he had dubbed ‘beautiful android’ at first glance. It made him smile knowing that the android he’d pined over had become the android he loved with all his heart. Simon’s hand went up to brush against his thririum pump, formerly Markus’, and smiled. It was the ultimate gesture of love.

“Minor,” Simon pushed gently against the massive dog, “please move.” Minor let out a soft unhappy boof but moved to let Simon out.

 

“There’s something else on your mind, isn’t there?” Connor asked watching his fellow prototype.

Markus warily looked at Connor, “Is it that obvious?”

There was a simple eyebrow raise and a small smile. “I’m a police detective, it’s my job to notice things.”

“Are you sure it’s not Hank rubbing off on you?”

Connor smiled a little, “Maybe.” He nudged Markus lightly, “What is it?”

Markus frowned and fiddled with his drink wondering if he should tell Connor about last night. He reached into his pocket feeling the small velvet box. “I…” he hesitated and then went for it, “I was going to ask Simon to marry me last night.”

Connor’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened into a broad smile, “Really!?”

Markus nodded unable to help the fond smile, “I love him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” He pulled out the box and opened it showing the ring to Connor. He watched as the detective’s eyes went impossibly wide.

“It’s beautiful,” he gasped. The ring was a solid blue band that matched the color of Simon’s eyes and dark veins of blue weaving through it.

“It’s thirium from my heart that’s been crystalized and sealed within the ring,” Markus explained, “I wanted him to know that he’ll always have my heart. In the literal and non-literal sense."

Connor’s grin stretched ear to ear, “Markus, he-”

A sudden noise caught their attention and both turned just in time to see Simon’s heartbroken expression.

“Simon this isn’t-” Markus blurted out but it was too late. Simon turned and ran.

 

**[^ Stress Levels 45%]**

Simon couldn’t stop the flow of tears that were streaming down his face. How could he have been so wrong? But then again, it made sense. He was so fucked up of course he couldn’t see the obvious. Why else would Connor be hanging around so often? It certainly wasn’t for him. It was for Markus. _“Of course he doesn’t love me. I’m just a useless wreck. I can’t do anything right.”_ Simon internally smacked himself for being so stupid. Markus didn’t love him. He was in love with Connor.

**[^ Stress Levels 50%]**

Markus had options. Simon should’ve known that. There was no way Markus was going to stay with someone as pathetic and useless as him. He was the leader of the androids he couldn’t be wasting his time with a sad sack of nothing. Markus needed someone strong and confident by his side. And Simon was none of those things. He wasn’t strong or confident. Hell, he couldn’t even run Jericho properly. If Markus hadn’t showed up he was going to be their downfall. Just hiding in the dark waiting to die. That’s all he was good for.

**[^ Stress Levels 55%]**

Markus chased Simon who’d run out the front door and nearly into traffic. He grabbed Simon’s waist pulling him in.

**[^ Stress Levels 65%]**

“Simon, stop!” Markus begged not willing to let go even as some people in their cars gave him odd looks. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“Why?” Simon spat back with tears still running down his face, “It doesn’t matter. I’m pathetic, just let me go.”

Markus only tightened his grip, “You’re not pathetic and I’m not letting you go.”

**[^ Stress Levels 70%]**

Simon tried harder to wrench free of Markus’ strong arms but failed miserably. “Why won’t you just let me go?” He sobbed letting his legs give out.

Markus eased them both to the ground but still wouldn’t release Simon. He was afraid that if he did, the android would run out into the street and get himself killed. “Because I love you.”

**[^ Stress Levels 80%]**

Simon’s crying intensified, “Please, don’t lie to me Markus. I saw you with Connor. I know that you love him.”

Markus shook his head and pulled Simon into a deep hug, “What you saw wasn’t true.”

Simon wailed, “Markus don’t-”  
“I was showing Connor the ring I got for you. Simon, I love you and no one else.”

“You don’t want me,” Simon mumbled, “I’m not good for anything. I-”

Markus cupped Simon’s face, “You’re perfect Simon and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There isn’t a single doubt in my mind about it. Simon, I want to marry you.” Markus reached into his pocket for the ring but Simon’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Please don’t.”

“What?”

“Please don’t ask me to marry you.”

“Simon, I-” Markus was at a loss for words as fear crept into him. Was their relationship one-sided? His fear was quelled in the second after when Simon spoke again.

“Markus, I love you so much and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I do want to marry you, please trust that. But asking now isn’t the right time.” Simon took a deep breath the tears beginning to subside. “I’m a mess, Markus. And when you ask me I don’t want to be a mess. I know that I’m asking a lot of you, but please be patient with me.” He looked into Markus’ eyes pleading with him.

Markus didn’t think twice, “Simon, I’ll wait for you forever if that’s what you need. Just knowing that you feel the same way about me that I do about you is enough. I love you so much and I never want you to doubt that.”

Simon nodded, “I’m sorry about how I acted. I just… I don’t know. I should’ve trusted you but I was so scared that I wasn’t good enough for you.” He opened his hand letting his skin retract wanting Markus to understand.

Markus took his hand without hesitation and they connected. The flow of emotions was intense but the one thing that shone through all of the insecurities and fears was the love they had for each other.

_“I love you so much, Simon.”_

_“I love you too, Markus.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter of this series with all the fluff and smut! Enjoy!
> 
> *Psst there's a note at the end that y'all should read
> 
> Hey and check out this amazing fanart that [TheArtRabbit](https://artrabbitillustration.tumblr.com/post/177916704159/for-fandombarf-i-finally-got-it-done-this-was) did for this fic! RA9 bless you because you're amazing!

A lot of things can change in a year. Simon found that he was never going to be able to escape his past; that Francis’ influence would always be present in his life. But things were certainly easier. The panic attacks were almost non-existent and his stress levels no longer danced in critical levels. He didn’t jump at shadows or loud noises. The urge to cut ceased and Simon found himself smiling more often.

As a result of Simon’s recovery his relationship with Markus greatly improved. They were able to go out more often and Simon didn’t feel like dying every time they were in public. It was still hard to go to any of Carl’s pretentious friends’ gala’s, but there was improvement. As far as his and Markus’ personal life, Simon wasn’t ready to have sex again or go beyond the occasional inappropriate touch but it proved to Simon that he was getting there. One day, he’d like to be able to properly have sex with Markus without feeling dirty or needing a shower at the thought.

However, things didn’t magically go back to normal. There were also the days where Simon felt his entire world crumbling and he regressed back into dangerous habits. The closest call (which Simon swore he would never do again) was after a particularly vivid nightmare launching Simon into a panic attack. Unfortunately, Markus had been out with Carl so it had been Leo who found Simon bleeding to death in the bathtub with his wrists slit open. It had been a large setback, but ultimately Simon and Markus were able to piece together a solution that worked if Simon were ever to feel destructive tendencies again. Oddly enough, Leo had been a great help to Simon as well. In a way, he adopted Simon as a brother and protected him when Markus was otherwise preoccupied with political affairs or dealing with New Jericho.

 

Simon took a deep breath pushing away all internal thoughts. Tonight was a night of celebration and joy. It was supposed to be a semi-formal intimate gathering with all of their friends to congratulate Markus and his debut in the art world. It had been at Carl’s insistence that Markus display his art as his own instead of hiding it away in the studio. It had been no more than a few hours after the announcement that the press went wild. The art world was buzzing with excitement and tabloids were going crazy over the famed Carl Manfred’s android son continuing his father’s legacy.

 

“Congratulations, kid,” Hank slapped Markus a little roughly on the back.

Markus smiled, “Thanks Lieutenant Anderson.”

Hank let out a soft sigh and Connor popped into their conversion to whisper, “Dad wants you to call him Hank.”

“ _Hank,_ my apologies.”

The Lieutenant grunted his apporval but walked away mumbling, “Fuckin’ androids and their formality.”

“He cleans up nice,” Markus commented nodding towards Hank.

“Sorry,” Connor apologized, “He’s not really the type for formal events.”

“Semi-formal,” North said brushing past them.

“It still has the word formal in it.” Connor pointed out. “Where’s Simon? I haven’t seen him yet and it’s been almost thirty minutes.”

“He’s still upstairs,” Markus explained, “He’ll come down. Give him some time.” His eyes drifted to the top of the stairs where Simon made his appearance.

Simon looked like an angel. His black suit was tailored to fit him perfectly accentuating his slender frame. His tie was the same color as his eyes and his blonde hair was neatly style. The RK200 didn’t even realize he was staring with his mouth open until Simon approached and frowned at him.

“Do I look okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” Markus answered breathily, “very okay. More than.”

North wandered over and whispered hotly in Markus’ ear, “Keep it in your pants, rA9.” Connor and Josh hid their smiles behind their wine glasses. North smirked and laughed lightly at Simon’s bright blue face. She nudged the pair together before joining Josh and Connor to drift away letting Markus and Simon have their space.

“You look amazing,” Markus smiled pressing a kiss to Simon’s lips.

Simon blushed, “Are you kidding me? You look even better.”

“Markus!” Leo called and wandered over, “Dad wants to know when you’re going to show us your centerpiece.”

“Centerpiece?” Simon couldn’t help but ask.

Leo nodded taking Markus’ wine glass. “Yeah, it’s the piece that’s supposed to be the gallery showstopper or whatever it’s called. Come on.”

Simon let Leo lead him to the center of the room where everyone had begun to congregate around an empty easel. Markus soon appeared with a covered painting which he gently set down. He seemed nervous as the room grew silent; everyone waiting for him to speak.

“I wanted the theme of my first gallery to be freedom,” Markus began. It was a fitting theme for the leader of the android revolution. Clique, I know but I wanted to express what it was like before I deviated. This painting is… it’s the first time I felt a software instability. The first time I realized I might be more than a machine.”

Markus’ face flushed blue as he unveiled the main piece of the gallery. Simon’s eyes widened in shock. It was a picture of _that day_. The day he ran away from Francis and followed Markus home. Except it was from Markus’ perspective. A blur of colors with the shopping center and streets in the background but the one figure that was clear was a small PL600 standing and watching in the street. Markus had managed to capture that longing expression on Simon’s face and wistful eyes.

Markus smiled and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist nuzzling his nose in his boyfriend’s neck. “You thought I didn’t see you that day, but I did. You know, that was the first time I ever wanted to break my programming. I remember seeing that expression on your face and I never forgot it. When I crashed into Jericho and saw your face again, I knew you were the one I was meant to be with.” Markus moved to stand in front of Simon and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Then, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring, and got down on one knee.

There was a sharp gasp and aborted squeal from North as she grabbed onto Josh’s arm with a bruising grip. “Oh my rA9, it’s happening!”

Markus took a deep breath unable to control his emotions and shaking hands. “Simon, you are everything to me. I love everything about you. I love how you smile at small things and I love that little head tilt that you do when you’re amused by something. I love the way your hand fits in mine and I love that I can feel your heart beating in my chest. I love our quiet moments together. I love how you let Minor act like a lap dog and I love how you let Major act like a big dog. I spend every waking moment with you on my mind and I love that you are first person that I see when I wake up and the last person I see when I fall asleep. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” Markus took another deep breath forcing his wet eyes to stay dry. “Simon, will you marry me?”

Simon couldn’t stop the delighted laugh and joyful tears that leaked from his eyes. “Yes!” He laughed throwing himself at Markus, “Yes! RA9, yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” He continued laughing as Markus slipped the ring on his finger and the pair kissed deeply.

Their friends applauded and there was distinct pop of a champagne cork. Leo began passing out flutes of alcohol while Simon kept kissing Markus. They pulled away with flushed blue faces and glowing with joy.

“Fucking finally,” Carl raised his glass, “To Markus and Simon!”

The others raised their glasses, “Markus and Simon!”

Carl smiled and wheeled over to the pair. He took Simon’s hand and smiled. “Welcome to the family, son.” Laughter filled the room and Simon held tightly to his fiancé.

 

The door shut behind them and Simon couldn't take his hands off Markus. He was glowing with happiness and he wanted it to last. He pressed his lips to Markus’ tugging at the tie that hindered his movements and disallowed access to his neck. He wanted to feel Markus lips there, sucking and leaving a wreath of hickies.

They stumbled sloppily towards the bed tripping over their own shoes before collapsing on the bed. Markus pulled away breathless caressing Simon’s hair. “Are you sure about this?” He asked gently.

Simon nodded eagerly, “Yeah. Definitely. I want you Markus. I want to feel you.”

“Color?”  
“So fucking green.”

Markus’ face breaks out into a grin and slams their mouth together. They melt in the fires of passion, hands roaming and grabbing onto each other like it’s the end of the world. Simon tugs at Markus’ jacket somehow managing to take it off. The pair finally have to part because taking clothes off while kissing is a difficult task and quite unsexy.

Simon throws his clothes to the floor finally realizing this is the first time he’s been naked in front of Markus for a while. His heart stutters. “Yellow,” he blurts out before things can go any further.

Immediately, Markus stops and grabs their blanket. He wraps it around Simon pulling him into a hug. “I’ve got you,” he whispered with love filling his voice, “I promise, I’ve got you. I love you so much. You’re safe.”

Simon shut his eyes forcing himself to take deep breaths. He _wants_ Markus but he can’t do that while panicking. “Markus,” he finally speaks, “it’s too much.”

“Explain it to me,” Markus asks gently wanting to know what he can do to make Simon more comfortable, “Take your time, baby.”

“Slower,” Simon finally admits, “it’s going too fast.”

Markus nods continuing to rub Simon’s back soothingly, “Okay. Slower, I promise.”

Simon closes his eyes letting himself settle in Markus’ arms. He felt his heart steady and his arousal returning. He looked in Markus’ eyes and gave him a tiny nod. “Green.”

The blanket never leaves Simon’s shoulders but Markus takes the opportunity to slip his hands into it and caress Simon’s bare sides. Their lips meet in a softer kiss exploring each others’ mouths with their tongues.

Simon sighs contentedly into the kiss taking delight in how soft Markus’ lips are. He breathes in his scent letting out a low satisfied moan. He loves how his waist fits into Markus’ large and warm hands like he was meant to be there. Simon climbs into Markus’ lap feeling their erections rubbing against each other.

Markus lets out an obscene moan at the sudden contact and his hands involuntarily tighten around Simon’s slim waist. He wants to taste all of Simon and hold him forever. He loves the feel of Simon’s velvet skin and the way he always smells of fresh honey.

“Simon,” Markus whispers, “I want to taste you.” The PL600 flushed bright blue and nodded. Markus lay him down on his back running his hands down Simon’s sides relishing the way his fingers made Simon let out tiny gasps and shivers. Markus couldn’t resist and pressed his mouth to Simon’s neck sucking at the pale skin.

Simon mewled clutching at the sheets unsure of what his hands should be doing. Markus responded by intertwining their fingers. Not once did his mouth stop sucking at Simon’s neck. He kissed down his neck making sure to cover Simon with as much love as possible. Markus stopped to encase one of Simon’s nipples and suck. With his other hand he pinched and teased the other nipple. He was rewarded with a small cry and Simon tightening his grip on Markus’ hand. Simon’s breathing picked up and his chest was flushed.

“M-Markus, please!” Simon whined, “stop teasing me!”

Markus smiled and released Simon’s nipple with a pop. He gave one last tantalizing lick before moving downwards and settling his face between Simon’s thighs. Markus looked up to see the most arousing sight before him. Simon’s whole body was flushed and his pupils were blown wide. His breathing was heavy with lust and small tremors racked his pale body.

“Fuck Simon,” Markus couldn’t help the breathy praise that slipped out, “you look so beautiful. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Markus took the moment to lean up and kiss Simon before going back down and taking his cock in his mouth. Simon let out a loud gaping and Markus had to hold his hips to keep Simon from choking him (not that he could actually choke, it would just be an unpleasant sensation).

He licked at the slit loving the high pitched whines that escaped Simon’s lips. Markus ran is tongue down the underside of Simon’s dick wanting to make his fiancé come apart with his mouth. Markus wanted to feel the other android shaking his release and crying out in ecstacy. He could tell that Simon was getting close based on his tight his grip was getting and the softer his cries became.

“Markus wait,” Simon gasped, “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that!”

Markus released Simon’s dick. “I know, baby. I want you to.”

And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Simon had ever heard, he didn’t know what would be. His mouth fell open aching to buck his hips into Markus’ open mouth and spill his release. But Markus’ hands were strong and they kept him pinned to the bed coaxing his climax out of him. Simon gripped the bedsheets so hard the white plastic of his chassis began to show. He let out an embarrassing moan as fell apart and came into Markus’ mouth with taut muscles and shaking legs.

Markus felt Simon spill down his throat and he swallowed the thirium based cum. He pulled away to watch his fiancé gasp and shiver with the afterglow. He noticed Simon’s hole leaking lubricant and couldn’t resist pushing his index finger inside. Simon cried out pushing against Markus to stop the overstimulation but the other android simply took one hand weaving them together again.

“Color?”

“G-green,” Simon managed to whine out.

Markus hummed his approval and added a second finger this time allowing Simon to arch his hips trying to gain as much friction from Markus’ fingers as he could.

“Please,” Simon begged, “Markus, I need you!”

Markus didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers from Simon’s hole and positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly and carefully, he pushed in unable to stop his moan. He could feel Simon’s tight walls clamping down on him. Simon was so warm so impossibly tight.

Simon felt so full with Markus’ cock stretching him to his limits. It was too much and yet not enough. He let go of Markus’ hand in favor of wrapping his arms around the other android's shoulders. He wanted to feel their chests flushed together. “Move,” he ordered softly. Markus obeyed and gave a slow gently thrust. Simon moans into Markus’ ear encouraging the RK200 to pick up his pace and thrust a little harder into Simon.

Markus could feel Simon shaking under him so he held onto him just a little tighter. He wanted to make sure that Simon knew he was loved and that Markus was never going to let him go. “I love you,” he gasped out between thrusts, “I love you so much. Simon, I love you. I love you!”

Simon was eating up his love and reciprocating with little cried and broken “I love you’s” between his wanton moaning. Markus kissed Simon’s neck.

“I’m close, Markus!”

Markus grunted and sped up, “Come for me, baby. I love you so much.” Simon didn’t have to be told twice. He came clenching around Markus cock and spilling his seed across their chests. Markus yelled as the feeling of Simon’s cumming from his cock ripped his orgasm out of him. He pulled out of Simon panting and wrapping his arms around Simon.

“Baby, color?”

Simon too a few deep breaths before replying sleepily, “Green like your eyes.” He snuggled deep into Markus’ arms. “I love you,” he mumbled sleepily.

Markus kissed the top of Simon’s head letting his fiancé drift off to sleep. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to thank each and every single one of you who has stuck with this series and left your kudos and comments! It's all of who who keeps me motivated and I love y'all so much!
> 
> While the main storyline is over, this series shall continue with one-shots that take place somewhere within the main storyline (but nothing past the timeline of this fic). These were things that I didn't think fit properly and worked better as one-shots. (Requests for these are open. North/Simon bonding, more Francis/Simon, whatever y'all want to see)
> 
> I feel like now is an appropriate time to let y'all know that I am now officially taking requests :) Anything that is a request will be posted in [This Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128110)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! (ie please validate my existence and feed my addiction to writing) I love y'all!


End file.
